Just For You
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Iroh's POV. What went on in his head during his imprisonment in the Fire Nation?


**Author's Note:** So, my first Avatar fic is officially done! Yay! What do you think? (Iroh's my favorite character, I even named my cat after him.)

* * *

><p>My love, how I miss you. You were the light in my life. The jasmine in my tea.<p>

Your laugh, like a black-capped chicadee's song, bringing in the love like springtime. I loved you the moment I met you. The time we spent together felt like forever, but passed in the blink of an eye.

It was an arranged marriage Everyone gave their congratulations, but we just stared into each others eyes knowingly. When blessed with Lu Ten I rejoiced. Every man dreams of having a son. I wanted nothing more than to teach him the right path to becoming a great man. You rejoiced with me, in the dead of night.

Then He was born. Ozai sneered from the first time he met Him. It was as if he knew.

Azula followed and was a perfect child for my brother. It broke my heart to see the little girl transformed from such a young age to something so fierce. You and I looked upon this as it happened and tried to help the little one from afar, but it was worth little. She began to emulate Ozai from the time she could walk. You told me it worried you, especially to see how she manipulated Him. I comforted you.

It breaks my heart, still, to see her as she loses her mind.

After what felt like such a short time I was off to conquer Ba Sing Se. I no longer remember why I decided to do so. It was most likely my father's wish, and I no doubt wanted to please him. I felt young and unbreakable.

While I was away I got word that Lu Ten had been slain in battle. I no longer had the will to fight. Suddenly, even the great city of Ba Sing Se felt very small and I was drowning in my own grief. I decided I must return home to the Fire Nation.

When I returned home, my father had passed, and you had been taken from me, as well. Ozai looked down on me as a failure. Each time I looked at him I saw the question in his eyes. How could I abandon my duty?

There was talk that my brother had murdered our father in cold blood to take the crown. If these words were overheard by Ozai's men, the speakers would be 'dealt with'.

To tell the truth, my love, I no longer wished to be Fire Lord. All I wanted was to stay close to Him and keep Him safe from Ozai's tyranny. I couldn't protect Him for long. For Ozai burned Him and banished Him from our nation. I left with the boy. Making a promise to myself to keep him safe from that time on.

He began to hunt the Avatar, while I further trained Him in the art of bending fire. I tried to teach him patience and harmony.

Through our journey I began to see changes in Him. His rage became anger. His anger, discontent. We got separated but always found our way back again.

Eventually ended up in Ba Sing Se. Under new identities we began to make new lives as 'refugees.' I was even given my own tea shop. The Jasmine Dragon. I watched as He began to soften. He began to accept his new life. Then Azula appeared. It was another situation with the Avatar.

She told Him that she had been sent by Ozai to bring Him home to the Fire Nation. In His folly He heard her words and took them to heart.

Now, I am imprisoned in my own land, by my own brother. Branded a traitor.

I've fooled the naive guards into believing I've lost my mind.

Then He appeared. He knelt by my cell with a bundle of food in His outstretched hands.

"I brought you some komodo-chicken. I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food." I sat silently as he spoke, my back turned on him. He waited a moment for my response and got nothing. "I admit it. I have everything I always wanted, but it's not at all how I thought it would be. The truth is, I need your advice. I think the Avatar is still alive. I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind." His voice was desperate and I almost turned, but stayed strong. "Please, Uncle, I'm so confused! I need your help." I could feel His desperation curdle into rage. "Forget it! I'll solve this myself! Waste away in here for all I care! "

As the door slammed I felt tears run down my face.

I've failed you, my love. And our son.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Note:  
><strong> This story follows the theory that Zuko is actually Iroh's son. There was an affair and that's why Zuko is 'lucky to be born' and why Ozai hates him. What do you think?


End file.
